Aftermath
by RockThaWriter
Summary: Kira is dead and Mello is left feeling empty, as if something is missing to complete the picture perfect ending. Maybe it is Matt, his life long friend, and the only man he would ever lust after. Some days after the Kira case, Matt finally talks to the blond who has been avoiding him all this time. The outcome is simply beautiful.


Criminality had not increased since Kira's death, nor has it decreased. Several believed in the existence of this so-called God even after all the news reports proved the exact opposite; some committed suicide due to the shocking reality of the non-existent God. The whole world was shaken by the truth, the stories of the Death Note and Light Yagami haunted almost everyone in the following days. Mello had expected to feel relieved, having accomplished his mission and survived this hell, but instead he felt empty. It was as if he had reached his lifelong goal and now sat on his bed, unsure of what his life would become after everything was settled and cleared. Defeating Kira couldn't be compared to anything ordinary such as writing a book or making a movie. With those one could always decide to work on a sequel, develop a new goal and taking the next step. But Kira was a dictator, in a way similar to Hitler and once he died, the world had to deal with the chaos he had created. Chaos it was indeed, but the blond wasn't obligated to help with it and neither did he want to. Near could do his dirty work, considering he became the world's best detective, but contrary to common belief, he remained N and refused to take L's place. Mello knew Near had only been interested in mocking L, claiming that the famous detective had been nothing but a loser. The former mafia member himself decided that L would be the only L the world could ever see. L lived on in his memory and that was good enough for him. Despite that, he would miss L from time to time. Often he had imagined running up to the man, embracing him just like in old times and hearing how proud the black haired man was. Other times he reminded himself that L would have never accepted him after all he had done. Running away, joining a mafia, his hands became tainted with the blood of the people he killed. No one would accept him in this state, with the left part of his face and shoulders scarred and his guilty past haunting him.

No one but Matt did.

In his whole life, Matt was always an exception. The auburn haired man remained loyal to him throughout every disappointment that he had brought to his life. He even agreed to take part in this mission, in spite of Mello's warning about their possible deaths. Never has he trusted anyone as much as Matt, never has he relied on anyone but him. This friendship began to mould into something rare and unspeakable as the time passed and Mello could feel it. Recently, nothing felt quite the same when he was around Matt. It was in the way they would look at each other, the loud pumping of his heart, the nervousness at the tip of his fingers and those sly comments, which could be a sign of flirting from both sides. _The geeky redhead is the only man Mello has ever lusted after_. With closed lids, the blond lay in his bed consisting of a mattress shoved into one corner of the small room and felt his fast and heavy heartbeat in his chest. Albeit Kira's death had been four days ago, Mello hadn't had the chance of thanking his best friend for everything. If he was being honest to himself, he would say that confronting Matt immediately after the mission had been a little scary. With nothing to occupy his mind anymore, he never knew what to say around the redhead, because a simple thank you could never measure up to the amount of gratitude he urged to express.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he sat up to lean against the wall, drawing his right leg close to his chest. "Come in," he hushed, lacing his fingers through his honey hair. Before him stood the redhead he had spent hours thinking about and the only word emitting from his mouth was a weak sounding "Hello."

"I brought you some chocolate. You haven't left your room all day." Indeed, he held three bars of Cadbury milk chocolate in his right palm. His throat tightened at the sight of those familiar goggles, striped shirt and jeans.

_You are the only man I have ever lusted after. I love how you don't ask why I haven't left my room or if I am alright. I love how you just know these things. _

He sat down next to him as he hastily tore off the wrapping of the first chocolate bar. His trait marking bite echoed in the room and Mello felt the sweet melt on his tongue. Silence surrounded them as they both kept their gaze on the wall ahead of them. Matt withdrew his last Marlboro and lit it, puffing the smoke out in a way that Mello very well considered to be artistic. The blond thought of all the times Matt had shown a passion in his actions and every time it resulted in his own kind of art.

_I love that I'm the only one you ever try to impress. It really is working, Matt. _

The chocolate lover got this feeling of panic inside him, as if he'd miss his chance if he didn't act right now. Many times before, he chickened out when he had the desperate urge to make the first move. This tension in the air killed him though. Mello placed the long forgotten chocolate bar onto the small table next to his bed and in a joking attempt he turned to the redhead and pulled the cigarette away from his lips. Occasionally, the blond would share a cigarette with him and it always sparked a flame in Matt's eyes that Mello could not explain. The fumes filled his lungs before Mello tilted his head back and exhaled it all again, slowly, with his lids closed. When he opened his eyes again, he stomped out the cancer stick, aware of Matt's staring gaze. Those emerald eyes of his were glowing, flickering in all different shades of green the world has ever known. The previous panic vanished completely with the approach of those pale lips. Chests were heaving and eyes fixed on each other. The sound of their breathing, the intoxicating scent, the heavy heartbeat, everything added up to the moment when he gathered up his courage and pressed his own lips to the redhead's own.

A million emotions coursed through his veins and the entire wait paid off in those couple seconds. He had slung his arm around Mello, whose fingers tightly clamped onto Matt's shirt. Blond strands were pushed behind his ear and the long kiss ended with a soft smile. The thrilling touch of their lips, grazing the delicate skin with their eager tongues until they met and tangled in each other, there was something magical in this moment. Right then Matt had decided to take off his goggles from around his neck and tossed it away. Mello shivered as trembling fingertips brushed the sensitive inside of his bare thigh, stopping only when they touched the fabric of his short boxers, which merely reached mid-thigh. Mello breathed out a moan as he felt something in his lower region throb. Matt's trailing hand towards this area hinted that he precisely knew the blond's reaction, whose body began to bend and thrust against the redhead's body.

Velvet lips followed the defined jawline, down his neck and to his pulse, where Matt decided to stop and nibble on the skin. At the same time he slipped his hand underneath the thin cloth of his boxers, feeling the blond's arms around his neck tighten and his hips bucking up at the sensual touch. This caused the former mafia boss to whimper in want. If he wasn't mistaken, he could feel the redhead smirking against his neck, because he knew exactly that no one could make Mello wither in pleasure like this. Mello yanked at Matt's shirt, who quickly took it off to reveal a toned torso, which made Mello's mouth water every time he caught a glance at it. In a sweeping motion Matt got rid of Mello's loose top as well.

"Matt…"

A single word was enough to have the redhead kiss down his torso. His tongue flicked at the nipple, moving to the other, before he trailed his lips further south. Every body part he touched made Mello feel as if he set him on fire. Every touch was so fierce, yet with an unexplainable tenderness, mingled with the intensity of his emerald eyes. He unbuckled his jeans, pealing them off his legs along with his boxers. Hastily, Mello did the same with his boxers, before he wrapped his arms around the auburn haired man and pulled him down onto the old mattress. Their hands clumsily explored each other's bodies as their lips met once again. The world around them started to drift away, everything went so fast, that in a blink of an eye, Matt had already put on a condom and Mello had already pulled out the last bottle of lube he had. Both of them had sex from time to time, but with different partners, mostly one night stands, but the blond hoped with all his heart that Matt didn't consider this to be a fling.

Matt's member thrust into Mello, making the blond arch and gasp for air. Their lips crashed together, tongues fighting as Matt began to move slowly. They weren't in a hurry, now that the Kira case ended and their lives could truly begin. Mello had to close his eyes when the redhead began to kiss along his scarred side. Although he lacked sense in this part, the gesture alone made him want to cry out of joy. Those light kisses, combined with the gentle thrusts of his body, were a clear sign that Matt had meant for this to be real. Soft moans left his mouth, answered by the redhead's whimpers, which were softly breathed against his ear. Mello had his arms around the smoker's neck, holding onto him for his dear life as he ever so passionately planted kisses along his skin, his cock moving in and out of him. Their cries became louder with time and Matt began to stroke Mello's member in the same rhythm as his thrusts. He felt so very close to his limit, especially with Matt fondling him so sensually. Mello's expression showed pure bliss as he felt Matt release and with a gasp, he hit his orgasm seconds later.

Laboured breathing and skin meeting skin were the only sounds in the room for a while. Matt stroked the blond hair, placing kisses on his forehead as he did so. Closed-eyed, Mello allowed himself to feel content for once in his life. Lying in the redhead's arms, bare skin against bare skin, he smiled softly into the darkness.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Mihael."

A silence followed, but Mello knew that Matt had understood.

"Mail."

Now that this was all over, there was nothing left to fear.

Now his life could begin. With Matt by his side, just like it had always been, yet a little bit different.

_You are the only man I could ever lust after, Mail. I love you, but you already know, right?_


End file.
